Bad Luck
Previous Episode: Friendships Vary (Hex) Rejah City Collaboration Episode 2 - Bad Luck Speaker: Chalky Seriously? Of all people, I'' was picked second?! I don't know who picked me, but whoever did deserves a nasty scrape on the back. I don't really want to tell my stories, but ... '''sigh' ... I guess I have no choice. Firstly, recall that Hex said I paid for a carpet ride at the Magical Carnival, then got it at 10 PM. There's a lot more to this than what you heard from her. You see, this carpet is "considerate" and follows whatever your mood is. If it senses that you're enjoying the sky, for example, it keeps you there. That's what once went on with my older brother, Chalk. When I fell asleep on the carpet, though, it sensed that my day drained me out, and slowly made its way to the ground... 30 seconds after it lifted from there. I woke at the sound of Magic-Carpet Announcements. Turns out my ride wasn't as long as I wanted, and I'd have to pay another $5 to get another ride. As I trudged my way to my family along with Chalk, Hex was staring at me. Her actions totally creeped me out, but I tried to conceal my feelings. We had a long walk home, and I was the lousiest of us all. I don't usually feel like this when we walk home around 10:15 PM, but after having fallen asleep already, I was beat. So I did not want to make any stops along the way. When we finally got home, I could not wait to touch my bed. But as a shock, it was not in my room. At that point I recalled that it was Sunday night. In those days, my parents would wash my bed every Sunday, because it gets loaded with chalk dust every night, and they don't want me to choke. That was the first time they forgot to return it to my room soon enough. I was awfully jealous of Chalk, whose bed gets washed every Thursday, so he could enjoy the Sunday night in peace. I laid our bathroom rug on the floor where my bed usually was, and tried to sleep. But it just wasn't the same. It was really cold. And right before I finally fell asleep, I was disturbed by Chalk snoring in the next room. Believe me, he snores loudly, and in my opinion, his room really needs to be moved to another part of the house. That's why I take a long nap every Thursday, when I don't need to worry about him. I also jinxed that my door wouldn't open as soon as it did. My mommy wanted to know why I took the bathroom rug into my room. I tried to explain that I didn't get my bed back, but that didn't calm her down. She said I needed to tell someone earlier. Because at that point...she needed to buy a new rug. Mommy's really out of control when I cause trouble for her, and here's why I say that. Sometime later, on Hex's 8th birthday, I woke up early to the smell of cake. I walked to the kitchen, and sure enough, there was red velvet cake right on the table ... my most favorite flavor. I thought I could eat a slice, and cover up that it was me. But when Mommy came, she didn't have a good facial expression, which suggested that I was caught. At that point I was just informed that cake was for a birthday party, which made me feel bad. I tried to apologize, but that didn't help. She made me dust the couch as a punishment. I'm not sure if you find dusting couches easy, but I have huge allergies, and my mood went downhill from there. At some point, when I was sick of dusting, Daddy and Chalk came and I was informed that we got an invitation to Hex's birthday party, and we were going to bring the cake to her house. I was scared about a partly eaten cake being delivered to a friend. I tried to tell them not to take the cake. Luckily, Hex was fine with a slice being eaten already. In fact, no one outside my family enjoyed red velvet cake, and Hex's mom showed me to a German chocolate cake for all to enjoy, along with fruit punch. This must mean my mommy punished me for no good reason. Now, back to the story involving the rug. I somehow blacked out around 12:30 AM. Hours later, I woke up to find myself in bed. I went to the bathroom to see if there was a rug there ... sure enough, two towels were laid out on the floor where the rug used to be. So at that point I couldn't dry myself off after bathing because my towel was used as a rug. Can you believe my luck? This reminds me of another story that happened, when I was in Daycare. We once had peanut butter pretzels for a snack. I didn't feel like eating at the time, so I asked if Grape wanted any of my pretzels. And she didn't respond politely. That really hurt me. But I was scared to tell on her, so I spoke to her in a harsh tone of voice. And that really set her off. I felt bad for making her cry when she was the first to hurt me, so when Sunblock walked by, I tried to hide that I was the reason she was crying. Unfortunately, there was no success, as she was interrogated right away. So I was sent to the timeout corner. It was so unfair that I'' got into trouble and ''she didn't, since she yelled at me first. After snack time, Sunblock told stories. It was hard for me to hear them from the corner. Believe me, I have bad ears. However, a surprise eventually happened. Grape was so happy when the story was over that she pleaded for another one. But then she was caught with chalk on her hand. I stepped out of that monstrous corner and announced that she slapped me. Sure enough, he saw a bruise on my cheek. He was proud of me for telling him what happened, so he read me the story he just read everyone else, and it was Grape's turn in timeout. At the end of the day, he said that both our actions were wrong, even if one revenged the other's action. So he told each of us to apologize to the other, which we remorsefully did. Then there was this time I was at Thread's house, and that was a disaster... especially far out on the sidewalk. All I can say is, the more I hope for good luck, the less it will come. Do you think that hoping for bad luck, on the other hand, will bring me good luck? Interesting prediction. I'm afraid to test it. Anyways, after bathing, I was uncomfortably wet. In situations like these, I would usually roll around a bit on the couch blanket, and then put the blanket near the window to dry. But the blanket disappeared! I would've asked my family what happened, if they were awake. But I'm usually up before them. So I shook myself dry best I could. You don't even want to see me do that. I did it in good timing, actually, because there was a knock on the door. I was really hopeful it wasn't Hex, trying to snatch me again. Turned out, it was Sunscreen. In my opinion, she's awfully weird. But I was afraid that if I said no, I would hurt her feelings. So I went out with her, and she took me to her house, which was gigantic. When we walked inside, she ran up the stairs, as soon as the thought occurred to me. Her house is huge all right. But I'' live in a ''one-story house, which doesn't have any stairs. And I'm afraid of stairs, so I just stood at the bottom and bid her good riddance. ...Also wondering, what do stairs mean? 'Cause she wouldn't even leave me alone if I didn't think of her. I tried to hide, so Sunscreen wouldn't find me in the house. PLAN A: I got under the couch. But that didn't go so well. PLAN B: I went into a closet. But I have fear of closets. PLAN C: I simply walked up the stairs to conquer my fears. Since I couldn't hold on to the railing, climbing the stairs felt like climbing an unstable rope to space. Guess what I found at the top. It was a huge red velvet cake. I'm not sure how Sunscreen afforded such a thing, but it made me feel proud of climbing the stairs. Was the cake mine? Could I have it?? After all, the only people in the house were me, Sunscreen and her parents, and Sunscreen doesn't enjoy that kind of cake. I was scared to just eat that cake and ruin its completeness. But it looked like Sunscreen worked so hard on the cake, she'd get mad if I didn't eat it. So I pondered. Then somehow, to my shock, some of the bottom layer got pulled to the ground. Then more got removed. I saw that the object was hollow inside, so I ate my way around and found... Hex? She wasn't creeping me out anymore; rather, she was making me sad. I did not understand why Sunscreen would just put the gigantic cake on Hex. Thing is, she trusts her "BFF" Bugspray, whose plans are worse than hers. Hex wasn't really well at all. She walked down to the sofa and just lay down. Just one look and I snatched the thermometer from the other end of the room. Sure enough, Hex had a fever! Sunscreen doesn't like hanging out with sick people, so I accompanied Hex on a walk to her home. Afterwards, I started heading back to my home to make her a get-well card, but did I succeed? Now I need a get-well card. And I hope the next speaker writes it. I guess the message is, NO NEWS IS GOOD NEWS. I hope people have sympathy for my incidents. Next Episode: Well "Well" (Cubey) Category:Browse